


Lost Stars.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia, mentioning of panic attack
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Maybe what some people say is true. Maybe you need to get lost sometimes, so you can be found.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Past Kim Mingyu | Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Writing Commission Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Lost Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — Anonymous

Ada setidaknya satu kejanggalan yang terjadi di dalam harinya, dan membuat Jeonghan sukar untuk memasangkan konteks antara satu dengan yang lain. 

Terkadang kejanggalan itu muncul dalam bentuk sebuah mimpi, ketika disana ia merasakan satu sosok yang menyayangi setiap inci dari dirinya. Di dalam mimpi tersebut, pelukan hangat dan belaian lembut selalu ia layangkan seakan-akan seluruh dunianya tak akan ia tukar dengan apapun. Setiap kali itu terjadi, Jeonghan bangun dengan dorongan adrenalin kuat untuk menangisi sosok tak berwajah. 

Di lain waktu, ia acap kali berkontemplasi antara tidur dengan mematikan lampu dan tidak. Seakan-akan ia sedang berdebat dengan keheningan, dan di udara sana sedang berputar-putar sebuah argumen yang sudah sering sekali terjadi. 

_“Aku gak bisa_ _tidur_ _kalau lampunya dinyalain.”_

_“Ya aku juga gak bisa tidur kalau lampunya dimatiin_ _..._ _”_

_“Ih terus gimana_ _nanti kalau_ _kita_ _nikah?”_

_Sosok_ _tak berwajah itu terkekeh gemas. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Jeonghan_ _, dan pindah ke pipi_ _._

_“Nanti kita beli lampu yang remang-remang_ _aja_ _buat di kamar, ya?”_

Ketika membuka mata, setitik air mata jatuh tanpa dipersilahkan. Pipi nya basah, dada nya sesak. Jeonghan berakhir dengan berdiam diri di kamar di hari saat mimpi itu terjadi. Bagian terburuknya? Ia bahkan tak tahu sedang menangisi apa dan siapa. Segalanya akan berakhir seperti mimpi-mimpi acak lainnya, yang kemudian akan diceritakan kepada kawan atau kerabat sebagai sebuah bunga tidur dengan skenario abstrak. 

Mimpi mempunyai segala porsi untuk menjadi tidak masuk akal, namun tidak dengan kenyataan. 

Seperti hari ini misalnya, ketika ia menunggu Jisoo untuk menjemputnya di depan gerbang kampus dan salah satu temannya datang menghampiri. Katanya, _sekarang yang jemput beda ya, Han? Sama yang tinggi dan kulitnya sawo matang kemarin udah putus_ _memangnya_ _?_

Dan Jeonghan perlu lebih dari lima menit untuk memikirkan: pernahkah ia mempunyai seorang mantan seperti bagaimana temannya tadi mendeskripsikan? 

Karena seberapapun ia berusaha mengingat, pandangannya serta-merta berubah hitam karena kepalanya yang sakit. 

“Soo.” 

“Hm?” 

“Mantan gue yang tinggi terus kulitnya sawo matang siapa, sih? Inget gak?” 

Jisoo yang sedang fokus menyetir di sebelahnya seketika menginjak pedal rem. Pria tersebut memekik. Tangannya berusaha menahan Jeonghan yang kini sedang meraba keningnya yang tadi terpental _dashboard_ mobil . Sahabatnya itu secepat kilat melepas _seatbelt_ dan mengecek keadaan Jeonghan. “ _God_ _, i_ _’m so sorry! Are you okay?!_ ” 

“ _NOOO_ , gue benjol!” Rajuk Jeonghan, sedikit lebih mendramatisir dari yang seharusnya karena selalu menyenangkan melihat Jisoo dalam mode panik. 

“Makanya gue bilang daritadi kan pakai _seatbelt_ , Han!” 

“Kok lo jadi balik nyalahin gue sih?! Kan gue yang benjol?!” 

“Oke-oke, _sorry_! Tadi soalnya ada kucing tiba-tiba nyebrang.” 

Jeonghan sama sekali tak melihat apapun tadi. Tapi _mungkin_ , mata Jisoo memang lebih jeli. “ _We need to go to the hospital_.” 

Mata Jisoo mendelik. “ _To treat your_ benjol?” 

“ _It hurts!_ ” Pekik Jeonghan, masih menikmati _privilege_ yang ia dapat dari menjadi korban. Yah, memang sih, _the wound_ _literally_ _look freshly red. Damn it._

“Diurut sama si bibi aja, ya?” Jisoo mencoba menawar ragu-ragu, paham betul bahwa sebentar lagi sahabatnya itu akan menang. 

Hari ini, Jeonghan seharusnya menuruti Jisoo untuk pergi ke kelas yoga yang Jisoo sudah daftarkan untuk mereka. Namun ia tahu seberapa bencinya pria itu dengan segala macam olahraga, dan kesempatan ini akan digunakan Jeonghan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau pada akhirnya mereka lagi-lagi berakhir di rumah Jisoo dengan setumpuk camilan dan tayangan Youtube yang menampilkan _Cat takes GoPro for a walk 30mins,_ ia tidak akan heran. 

Jisoo memutar kemudi agar menuju rumahnya setelah Jeonghan mengangguk dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya. _Goodbye, yoga._

“Tapi serius deh Soo, _this guy seems like a big deal._ ” 

Sahabatnya itu melirik dari ujung matanya. “ _Big deal_ gimana maksudnya?” 

“Iya, _it’s like i should’ve remembered him. But at the same time, none of my family or even you helped me working on_ _it_ _. Meaning_ _,_ _he’s not that important, right?_ ” 

Jakun Jisoo bergerak naik dan turun akibat dari menelan saliva dengan susah payah. “Memangnya ada lagi temen-temen lo yang bahas ‘dia’?” 

“Ya gak _directly_ , sih. _But people seemingly know_ _we came_ _in one package_.” 

“Gue gak terlalu hapal temen-temen lo di kampus Han, _s_ _orry i can’t help you_ _on_ _this one_.” 

Jeonghan merapatkan kardigan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pandangan yang kini menoleh ke jendela di samping kirinya. Diluar, mobil dan motor saling berlomba dengan kecepatan beragam. Ketika bahkan ingatannya sendiri tak dapat membantunya mengkoherensi potongan demi potongan yang seharusnya ia ingat, disitulah hidup menjadi melelahkan. 

“ _It’s okay. This amnesia sucks._ ” 

Jisoo tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menghela napas panjang. Tangannya memencet tombol _volume_ yang ada di kemudi, dan membesarkan lantunan lagu yang saat ini sedang terputar di radio untuk mengisi keheningan. 

Hal-hal kecil yang tak sengaja terlupakan: seluruh lirik lagu dari album _The 20/20 Experience_ , resep _macaron_ yang dulu ia hapal diluar kepala, jalan menuju kedai pangsit favoritnya, dan cerita bagaimana sepupu dekatnya kini sudah menikah. 

Kenangan-kenangan tersebut adalah hal yang mudah untuk dikembalikan. Mengadakan sesi karaoke di kamarnya, memanggang kue di Minggu pagi, mengajak Jisoo untuk mencicipi rekomendasi jajanan nya, dan melihat album foto dari acara resepsi beberapa bulan kemarin. 

Namun ada sebagian cerita yang bahkan tak meninggalkan jejak. Ada sebagian cerita yang menggelitik, namun tangannya tak pernah sampai untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal. 

Jisoo bilang, alasan mengapa mobil kesayangannya tak lagi ada di garasi adalah karena benda tersebut dan Jeonghan datang dalam satu paket ketika kecelakaan satu tahun lalu terjadi. Mobilnya tak selamat, dan Jeonghan menderita penyakit yang membuatnya terkadang melupakan hal-hal yang dulunya tertanam dengan baik di pikirannya. 

Keluarganya pun jarang berkenan untuk mengelaborasi lebih jauh tentang hari-hari kemarin. Mereka bilang, membayangkan kalau dirinya bisa saja tak selamat saja sudah membuat jantung mereka jatuh ke perut. Jeonghan ada disini bersama mereka dengan keadaan utuh sudah lebih dari cukup. 

“Soo.” 

“Iya, Han?” 

“Kalau suatu hal kita anggap penting... terus kenapa kita bisa lupa dengan hal itu, ya?” 

_Tik, tok. Tik, tok._ Suara dentingan lampu sen menghiasi keheningan diantara mereka, dan langit diatas sana mulai mengeruh. 

“ _Maybe some things can’t be remembered for the better_ _?_ ” Ucap Jisoo, pelan, lembut, dan hati-hari. 

Jeonghan, masih dengan tangan yang merangkul dirinya sendiri dan mata yang menerawang ke balik kaca, mengangguk sekenanya. “ _Yeah... maybe._ ” 

_Another day, another emptiness._

*** 

Hari ini kepalanya berdenyut hanya karena bekerja keras memikirkan pilihan menu. Di dalam ingatannya yang terdalam, Jeonghan tahu dengan jelas akan tempat ini dan betapa seringnya ia mengunjungi. Ia tahu apa yang biasa dipesan dan bagaimana ia menyukainya. Namun begitu sampai disana, segalanya kembali menggelap. 

Bahkan memegang menu di tangan dan memandang berbagai jenis dan gambar _dessert_ terasa pilu dan menyedihkan. Hatinya perih, bagaikan luka segar ditaburi garam. 

Mungkin orang-orang disekitarnya sebentar lagi akan memberinya tatapan nanar. Bukan hanya karena Jeonghan yang tak dapat menentukan pesanannya bahkan setelah limabelas menit berlalu, namun karena bahunya telah mulai bergetar dibalik buku menu yang kini menutupi wajahnya. 

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak datang sendiri. Mungkin seharusnya Jeonghan mengajak Jisoo. 

_Siapa orang gila yang menitihkan air mata hanya karena memilih menu?_

Hal janggal lainnya yang acap kali terjadi pada dirinya adalah hari dimana terputar satu lagu di radio yang menusuk jantungnya bagai belati. Suara dari lagu tersebut bahkan tak melakukan apapun kecuali memenuhi udara, namun Jeonghan tak dapat mencegah keinginan terdalamnya untuk meremas hatinya dan meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. 

Kenangan tentang lagu tersebut yang tak ada di ingatannya terasa sangat dekat melebih apapun. Setiap nada, setiap lirik, dan setiap kilas balik abu-abu yang tak dapat ia terjemahkan kedalam kata. 

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your home town. I need some shelter of my own protection, baby. To be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity..._

Ia menangis sendirian di jok belakang mobil dengan supirnya yang sesekali mengintip dari kaca spion. 

Jeonghan baru saja ingin memesan apapun yang ia lihat di halaman depan menu dengan kata _recommended_ sebelum seorang pria menyelonong duduk dan mengambil menu tersebut dari tangannya. Lalu setelah itu, ia membuka satu halaman yang seakan sudah ia tahu betul sembari menunjuk satu menu _dessert_ dengan mantap kepada pelayan yang telah menanti sedari tadi. 

“ _Grassjelly Signature_ nya satu, sama _Tiger Puding_ nya satu ya, mba.” 

“ _Grassjelly Signature_ nya mau _ice cream_ rasa apa, mas?” 

Jeonghan hendak membuka mulut ketika sang pria kembali menyelak tanpa permisi. “ _Green_ _t_ _ea_ aja, mba.” 

Rasa percaya diri yang ada pada orang itu ketika menyebutkan pesanan dengan lantang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Namun anehnya, sebuah selebrasi sedang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya dan mengatakan _That’s exactly what i wanna order. It’s the way i wanted it to be._

Berada di situasi seperti ini, Jeonghan tak lagi selalu membangun pertahananya tinggi-tinggi. Menjadi yang berkekurangan membuatnya harus mengumpulkan bantuan sebanyak yang ia mampu dapat, dan mungkin pria ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak kunci jawabannya. 

Sang pria berperawakan dengan tinggi di atas Jeonghan beberapa senti. Rambutnya yang silver keabu-abuan, bibir atasnya yang melekuk membentuk hati, kaos tebal berkerah lengan panjang bergaris hitam putih, dan jeans biru laut yang pas dengan kakinya. Tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan yang Jeonghan temui dalam pria tersebut, namun ia yakin pria ini mengenalnya. 

Yang berdasarkan keadaanya kali ini, adalah kabar baik. 

“ _Good choice._ ” Ucap Jeonghan kepada sang pria. 

“ _Nice glasses_.” Balasnya. 

Jeonghan membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum lanjut berbicara. “ _Just bought it today_.” 

“Pantes.” 

“ _Meaning...?_ ” 

“Biasanya gak pernah pakai kacamata.” 

Alis Jeonghan menukik. “ _Have we met before?_ ” 

Sang pria menggeleng. “ _Not yet._ ” 

“Tapi lo tau gue siapa? _And what i usually order?"_ _It’s what he usually order, he thinks._ Intuisinya berkata begitu. 

Kali ini ia mengangguk. “ _Of course._ ” 

_Interesting._

Sangking menariknya, Jeonghan tak ingin ini cepat berakhir. 

_Dessert_ mereka datang sesaat setelah Jeonghan memandangi pria tersebut dengan mata berbinar dan tangannya yang menopang dagu. Sang pria melakukan hal yang persis sama, hanya saja matanya lebih terlihat mengantuk daripada bersemangat. 

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan sang pria. “Kenalan dulu.” 

Uluran tangan Jeonghan disambut, dan sang pria menyunggingkan senyum seperlunya. “Seungcheol.” 

Nama yang asing, dan tak membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. “Kalau belum pernah ketemu, terus lo pernah liat gue dimana?” 

“Foto.” 

“Dari...?” 

“Mingyu.” 

_Electric Shock._ “Siapa?” 

“ _Min—_ “ Seungcheol tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sekarang dirinya tengah sibuk membulatkan mata dan melirik Jeonghan dengan mimik terkejut. Tangannya yang tadi menopang dagunya kini saling terpaut diatas meja, memperhitungkan. 

Jeonghan pun, kini, balas menilik sang pria se- _intens_ yang ia bisa. Keduanya tampak di level keras kepala yang sama. Sang pelayan mengantarkan makanan mereka sembari terjebak di dalam pertempuran sengit diantara dua orang di bagian kiri dan kanan. 

Jeonghan menyendok ice cream di mangkoknya dan menjilati sendoknya dalam diam. 

Seungcheol nampak seperti ada di dalam keterkejutan yang berkepanjangan. Matanya tak henti memindai Jeonghan, seakan sedang mengumpulkan _clue_ dari misteri paling tak terpecahkan di muka bumi ini. 

“Lo tahu di setiap tanggal enam April ada apa?” 

Jeonghan membuka ponselnya, mengetikan sesuatu, dan menunjukan hasilnya pada Seungcheol. “Hari Nelayan Indonesia?” 

Pria di depannya tak bergeming. Kali ini, ia sempatkan perhatiannya untuk berpindah pada mangkok diatas meja. Seungcheol memotong pudingnya untuk kemudian ia kunyah di dalam mulut. “Wow, gue baru tahglau.” 

Jeonghan, masih dengan keinginannya untuk bermain bersama apapun yang Seungcheol tawarkan, tertawa renyah. “Gue juga baru tahu barusan.” 

Keduanya kemudian kembali terdiam, kini yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan mangkok. 

“Itu enak gak?” Mata Jeonghan melirik penasaran kepada puding caramel yang sedang Seungcheol potong-potong. 

“Mau nyobain?” 

“Cuma mau tau aja gue bakalan suka apa engga.” 

“Suka, kok. Biasanya lo ujung-ujungnya ngabisin dua mangkok sendirian.” 

Tidak terdengar seperti Jeonghan, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak memperdebatkan. Ia sekarang sedang mengarahkan sedoknya ke dalam mangkok Seungcheol tanpa ragu, dan matanya membelalak setelah rasa kunyahan demi kunyahan kini meledak di mulutnya. 

“Tukeran dong.” 

Seungcheol terkekeh lemah. “Lo makan aja semuanya, gak apa.” 

Dan begitulah, bagaimana akhirnya Jeonghan berakhir dengan menghabisi dua mangkok _dessert_ Hong Tang dengan lahap. Seungcheol kembali menaruh telapak tangannya di bawah dagu, dan diam seribu bahasa kecuali saat menawarkan Jeonghan tisu. 

Setelah Jeonghan kembali dari toilet dan duduk di kursinya kembali, barulah Seungcheol mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung kepada _point_ untuk pertama kalinya. “Amnesia lo parah?” 

Jeonghan mencolokan _powerbank_ dengan handphone nya sebelum menjawab. “Definisi parah tuh yang kayak gimana?” 

“Apa aja yang lo gak inget?” 

“Gue udah hampir inget semua.” 

“Itu,” Seungcheol melirik _phonecase_ Jeonghan yang kini tergeletak diatas meja, lalu kembali kepada Jeonghan. “Lo inget beli dimana?” 

“Gak beli, ini hadiah ulang tahun.” 

“Iya, siapa yang kasih?” 

Mata Jeonghan berkedip repetitif antara ponselnya, Seungcheol, dan satu titik lurus di kejauhan. “Mungkin Jisoo.” Jawabnya, ragu. 

Seungcheol untuk pertama kalinya hari itu menunjukan raut wajah paham sekaligus frustasi. Jemarinya mulai menyisir rambutnya tak karuan, kedua telapak tangannya membasuh wajah. “Gak bisa gini.” 

Jeonghan masih berkedip, dan masih menyegel mulutnya rapat. 

“Han, _this is unfair._ Kenapa lo gak berusaha untuk nginget dia?” 

_Mengingat siapa?_ “Gue gak paham apa maksud lo.” 

“Gila.” Katanya, kali ini sembari mengepalkan dan memukul meja dengan tangannya. “Keluarga lo bener-bener keterlaluan. Gak adil.” 

Melihat Seungcheol yang kehilangan kontrol di depannya, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan kecuali terdiam. Permasalahannya adalah, dimatanya Seungcheol pun orang asing. Mempercayai dengan berat sebelah menilik dari situasinya merupakan hal yang salah. 

Selama satu tahun terakhir, Jeonghan belajar untuk menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari dirinya yang sebelumnya. Jeonghan yang sekarang harus bisa menjadi mandiri ketika situasi membutuhkan. Karena semenjak apapun yang terjadi di masa lampau, raganya terasa seperti kehilangan setengah bagiannya. Seakan-akan selalu kurang, seakan-akan ditinggalkan oleh sesuatu... 

“Han, gue tahu Mingyu udah gak ada, tapi lo gak bisa segampang itu ngelupain salah satu orang yang paling penting di hidup lo. Mau lo kemanain tiga tahun kalian yang katanya bahagia itu?!” 

Pengunjung lain mulai melirik ke meja mereka, dan para karyawan saling berbisik. Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya memang cukup menarik perhatian, dan sekarang Jeonghan takut. 

Sesaat setelah itu, ponsel Jeonghan berdering. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia mengangkat dan berbicara semampunya. 

“Han, dimana?” 

“Soo, di depan gue ada cowok namanya Seungcheol.” 

Awalnya, tak ada respon yang berarti. Sahabatnya itu sempat memberikan jeda sebelum kemudian bertanya kembali. “Siapa?” 

“Gak kenal?” 

“Engga, Han.” Jawab Jisoo. “Han, lo jangan ngomong sama orang gak dikenal gitu. Balik gih, supir lo daritadi nyoba ngehubungin lo tapi gak nyambung-nyambung. Dia sekarang ada di—“ 

“Soo, sebentar.” 

“Iya Han, kenapa lagi?” 

“Kalau Mingyu... lo kenal?” 

Jeonghan yakin Jisoo kenal. Interval yang terjadi di ujung telepon sana cukup lama, dan ia entah bagaimana sedang membayangkan seterkejut apa Jisoo. Namun tetap, jawaban yang ia dapat adalah, “Engga Han, _Sorry_.” 

Jeonghan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, matanya mengatup lelah. “ _Alright_.” 

“Han?” 

“Hm?” 

“Gue _on the way_ rumah lo ya dari kampus?” 

“Oke.” 

“Lo langsung pulang ya, Han?” Nada bicara Jisoo khawatir, seperti biasa. Sahabatnya itu selalu khawatir. _Selalu_ khawatir. 

“Iya.” Jawabnya pasrah. 

Jeonghan meninggalkan Seungcheol tanpa sepatah katapun. 

*** 

Kepala Seungcheol terasa mau pecah. Ternyata apa kata orang-orang tentang jam tidur 8 jam sehari itu benar adanya, karena tiga jam tidur asal-asalan yang ia paksakan tadi malam tak membawakan hasil. _Fucking je_ _tlag._

Jakarta satu tahun kemudian ternyata telah jauh berbeda dengan bagaimana Seungcheol melihatnya di tahun lalu. Jalan layang yang semakin banyak, macetnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, dan kesunyian tanpa ada satu orang yang selalu menanti. 

Salah satu alasan mengapa seberapa inginnya pun ia pulang, Boston selalu lebih baik dari Jakarta yang tanpa Mingyu. 

Seungcheol pergi mengunjungi makam sahabatnya itu sore tadi. Berjongkok disana dan memandang nama yang tercetak jelas di nisan, yang kini baik tubuh dan raga nya tak dapat lagi terengkuh. Mengenang Mingyu selalu menumbuhkan sisi murung dalam dirinya. Susah tidur, susah makan, susah melakukan apapun. Belum lagi ketika tahu kenyataan bahwa keluarga Jeonghan membiarkan pria itu tertinggal di dalam kegelapan, tentang Mingyu dan segala sangkut pautnya dengan Jeonghan. 

Ia merasa tak ada keadilan bagi sahabatnya untuk bisa tetap berada di hati lelaki yang dicintainya walaupun sosoknya tak lagi ada. Dan sekarang, ia ingin memukul apapun yang bisa ia pukul. 

Seungcheol berakhir dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir dan televisi yang menyala tanpa pernah ia lirik. 

Pagi ini, pipi nya terkena tonjok di jam delapan pagi sesaat setelah pintu apartement nya ia buka. Seungcheol tersungkur di lantai, mulut mengaduh dan tangan menggengam pipi yang memerah. 

“Woy, anjing!” Teriak Seungcheol dengan emosi. 

Si penonjok kini telah masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintu Seungcheol rapat-rapat. “Bangun.” 

Dada nya semakin terbakar. “Lo siapa dan ada masalah apa sih, bangsat? Bisa santai aja, gak?!” 

Alih-alih menjawab, sang pria ikut menodongnya dengan pertanyaan. “Lo juga bisa gak, jangan ganggu-ganggu Jeonghan?” 

Ah. 

_He gets it._

Seungcheol terbangun dari posisinya, dan kini menyeringai sembari meraba pipi nya yang nyeri minta ampun. “Oh, jadi lo antek-anteknya.” 

Pria yang Seungcheol yakini bernama Jisoo itu menonjoknya untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun Seungcheol tak sampai hati membalas. Jadi ia biarkan pria itu melampiaskan amarah, entah karena alasan apa. Seungcheol lelah, mengantuk, dan tak tahu harus apa. 

Jisoo akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di sofa setelah lelah menghajar Seungcheol. Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam menatap langit-langit rumah dengan napas yang tersengal. 

Sepuluh menit kemudian, akhirnya Jisoo angkat bicara. “Tolong jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit Mingyu lagi di depan dia.” 

Seungcheol mendengus, rasa nyeri kini menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. “Lo semua gak adil sama Mingyu.” 

“Bukan kita yang mau dia lupa sama sahabat lo, oke? Han kayak gini karena pilihannya sendiri. Ini _coping mechanism_ nya dia, Seungcheol. Lo harus paham kalau ditinggal mati sama orang yang lo sayang selama tiga tahun itu gak gampang. Kalau lo gak siap, lo bisa gila. Lo mau ngebuat dia gila cuma karena ego lo bilang kalau Han ngelupain sahabat lo itu hal yang gak adil?” 

Seungcheol tak bergeming. Pikirannya kini melayang di hari dimana ia berangkat ke Boston tiga tahun yang lalu. Mingyu menyambutnya pergi dengan sukacita, mendoakannya lancar dalam segala urusan, dan agar dapat cepat pulang dengan selamat. 

Banyak wacana yang mereka ucapkan setelah itu. Di telepon saat Mingyu menceritakan hari-harinya bersama Jeonghan dan berjanji akan mengenalkan kekasihnya itu dan Seungcheol suatu saat nanti, atau Seungcheol yang ingin pulang di hari ulangtahun nya agar supaya Mingyu dapat mentraktir, atau Mingyu yang berencana pergi kesana untuk liburan. 

Namun, tak satupun dari wacana itu pernah terjadi, karena Mingyu bahkan tak ada disini, menyambutnya ketika ia pulang. Kedatangan Seungcheol ke Jakarta setelah lama merantau adalah untuk mengantar sahabatnya itu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. 

Segalanya tentang Mingyu adalah Jeonghan. Ada kala Seungcheol ingin mendengar kabar tentang sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana kuliahnya, bagaimana keadaan dirumah, apa keluh kesahnya. Namun tetap saja, yang Mingyu bicarakan lagi-lagi hanyalah Jeonghan, Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan. Kegiatan pria itu, keluh kesahnya di setiap hari, bagaimana Jeonghan menyukai Indomie nya (rasa Kari dimasak lodoh dengan sawi dan telur setengah matang, lalu bawang goreng dan lada sebagai sentuhan akhir, dan jangan lupakan tiga tetes cuka). 

Semua hal tersebut tiba-tiba membuatnya sadar, bahwa kini ia mengenal Jeonghan lebih baik dari siapapun tanpa pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. 

“Engga, lo semua salah. Ngebuat Jeonghan gak punya memori apapun tentang Mingyu itu sama aja pembunuhan.” 

“Cheol,” Jisoo akhirnya bangun dari tempatnya, kini bersujud disamping Seungcheol yang masih terbaring dengan lengan menutupi matanya. Segala bentuk frustasi menyelimuti raut wajah, yang kini tak dapat lagi ia bendung ataupun tutupi. “Kalau lo gak bisa sembuhin rasa sakitnya saat Han nanti inget lagi sama Mingyu, tolong gak usah repot-repot untuk bertindak apapun. Gue cuma mau ingetin lo tentang itu. Makasih banyak, _and have a good life_.” 

*** 

Dipikir-pikir, Seungcheol bahkan tak tahu dari mana sifat keras kepalanya berasal. Orang tua nya adalah sosok yang penuh dengan perhitungan dan konsiderasi, tak seperti Seungcheol yang menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya dengan bersikap impulsif. 

Dulu, Mingyu yang tak gampang tersulut emosi acap kali membantu Seungcheol memperhitungkan kembali banyak perilaku dalam hidupnya. Tak ada sehari tanpa Mingyu menertawakan keadaan, dan mengambil langkah netral setelahnya. 

Ketiadaan Mingyu membawanya untuk kembali menjadi sebagaimana Seungcheol yang bersumbu pendek akan bertingkah setelah berpikir barang sedetik. Sepert hari ini misalnya, saat ia bertekat untuk menjadikan Mingyu hidup kembali di hati Jeonghan. 

_Sahabatnya yang baik tak seharusnya dilupakan. Sahabatnya yang baik, tak seharusnya hilang terkikis waktu._

Jeonghan membukakan pintu rumahnya masih dengan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana yang hanya menutupi kakinya sampai di paha bagian atas. Seungcheol berkedip saat pria itu menggaruk mata dengan buku-buku jari nya, kemudian mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kepada orang yang bertamu di pagi buta di depannya. 

Pria tersebut mempersilahkan Seungcheol masuk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yang, bagi Seungcheol, bukan sebuah perilaku yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada orang asing yang bahkan tak pernah ada di ingatannya sebelumnya. 

Mereka tak serta-merta duduk sofa yang Seungcheol lihat di ujung matanya. Alih-alih kesana, Jeonghan malahan membawanya ke dapur dan membiarkan Seungcheol untuk memperhatikan segala aktivitas yang pria itu hendak lakukan disana. 

Meraih sebuah panci, mengisinya dengan air, kemudian merebusnya. Membuka kulkas dengan wajah berbinar, mengeluarkan kontainer plastik berisi salad buah, dan mengunyah makanan tersebut sembari berdiri di depan meja dapur. 

Mereka saling terdiam seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama. Sesekali Jeonghan menawarkan sendoknya agar Seungcheol dapat mencicip, namun pria tersebut menolak. Air akhirnya matang, dan Jeonghan berpaling mematikan kompor untuk kemudian berusaha mengambil gelas di kabinet atas. Yang sayangnya, terlalu tinggi untuk ia gapai. 

Jeonghan mencoba meraihnya beberapa kali dengan berjinjit, menyebabkan celananya semakin terangkat keatas. Usahanya gagal total, dan Seungcheol akhirnya mengambil tindakan. 

Diraihnya kabinet tersebut dengan mudah, dan ia ambil satu cangkir gelas dari sana. 

Jeonghan membalikan badannya dan menemukan Seungcheol dengan tubuhnya yang menutupi Jeonghan. Ia ambil cepat-cepat cangkir tersebut dari tangan sang pria dan berdeham kemudian sekenanya. “ _Thanks_.” 

“Mau bikin apa, sih?” 

“Cokelat panas buat lo?” Jawab Jeonghan polos dengan mata yang melongo. Ia kini memindai wajah Seungcheol, seakan-akan akhirnya sadar bahwa sedari awal ia tak pernah menanyakan minuman apa yang pria di depannya inginkan. _Cute._

Tapi, sayangnya, Seungcheol paham betul untuk siapa seharusnya cokelat panas itu ditujukan. 

“ _Sorry_ ,” Jeonghan kembali berdiam diri dengan cangkir di tangannya dan wajah yang kebingungan. “Itu tadi... refleks. _I feel like did that often everytime... someone’s_ _came_ _._ ” 

_“_ _Woy, kalau gue main ke Boston, jangan lupa sediain hot chocolate paling enak disana!_ _”_

“Gak apa. Gue suka-suka aja.” 

Jeonghan berkedip sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. “ _Okay_.” 

“Orang rumah lagi pada kemana? Sepi amat.” 

Tangan Jeonghan sibuk menyiapkan ini dan itu, namun pikirannya tetap fokus menjalin pembicaraan dengan Seungcheol. “ _Mom_ sama _dad_ kerja, _my little sister_ sekolah, mbak lagi belanja ke pasar.” 

Seungcheol mengangguk sembari memainkan tombol _toaster_ yang ada di meja. “Lo gak kuliah?” 

“Hari ini gak ada kelas.” 

Sang pria mengangguk. Matanya kini jatuh ke kaki dan tulang selangka Jeonghan yang terekspos. Jeonghan, jika dilihat dari jarak apapun, sesempurna bagaimana Mingyu mendekskripsikannya. Kulitnya yang seputih salju, wajahnya yang setampan malaikat, senyumnya yang secerah langit, dan segalanya dari premis indah yang jika dirangkum akan membentuk kata Yoon Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol berdeham kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain. Yang sedang ia bayangkan di kepalanya saat ini adalah, _seberapa diberkatinya Mingyu untuk setiap hari dapat melihat pemandangan tersebut sebanyak yang ia mau?_

“Sebenernya,” Lanjut Jeonghan ketika menyodorkan Seungcheol secangkir gelas berisi cokelat panas. “Ada sih kelas. Cuma... tadi pagi gue rada kumat dikit.” 

Alis Seungcheol menukik. “Kumat gimana maksudnya?” 

“ _Y’know... something’s triggering me, i got the headache and everything, and then ended up crying while having a mental breakdown. Totally not a recommended experience_.” 

Seungcheol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Syaraf penyambung antara telinga dan tenggorokannya terasa nyeri minta ampun. 

“Cheol.” Ucap Jeonghan lagi setengah berbisik. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sang pria hingga kini wajahnya mengadah berada tepat di bawah dagu Seungcheol. Jemarinya yang lentik kini meraba cabang-cabang rambut Seungcheol yang mencuat kesana kemari, dan memfokuskan matanya kesana. “Kayaknya... rambut lo harus di potong deh.” 

Seungcheol mengedipkan matanya sekali. Lalu sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi. “Hah?” 

“Mau gue potongin, gak?” 

Sang pria terkekeh renyah, matanya hilang tinggal segaris karena tak sanggup menahan jenaka. “ _Is it safe?_ ” 

“.... _No_?” Jeonghan terbahak beberapa detik setelah sadar akan ucapannya sendiri, dan kemudian tawa tersebut menular kepada Seungcheol. Keduanya kini sama-sama memegangi perut masing-masing. “ _No but seriously, let’s_.” 

Entah dorongan apa yang menyebabkannya Seungcheol untuk mengangguk disaat akan menyerahkan rambutnya kepada orang yang tak mumpuni, tetapi dengan bibir Jeonghan yang berada beberapa senti dari bibirnya, tak ada yang dapat Seungcheol lakukan kecuali memformulasi sebuah jawaban yang dapat membuat pria ini cepat-cepat pergi. 

Seungcheol berbaring di _bathup_ kamar mandi Jeonghan dengan bertelanjang dada. Sebuah posisi super aneh, karena tak berbusana di depan orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari duapuluh empat jam adalah bentuk perilaku ceroboh. 

_Lo liat gak, Gyu, hal-hal yang gue lakuin buat lo?_ Batinnya. 

Jeonghan memposisikan dirinya di belakang kepala Seungcheol. Tangannya dengan lincah memotong sedikit demi sedikit bagian dari rambut sang pria, dan Seungcheol mengatupkan matanya dalam diam. Lantunan sebuah melodi yang keluar dari bibir Jeonghan mengisi keheningan di sela-sela kegiatan mereka, dan ia diam-diam menikmatinya. 

_The path that I'm walking, i must go alone. I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown..._ _Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead, if I stay..._

Limabelas menit berlalu. Tangan Jeonghan berhenti bekerja, bibirnya berhenti bersuara, dan ia kini mencolek pipi Seungcheol agar pria tersebut membuka matanya. Seungcheol menurut, membiarkan cahaya ruangan sedikit demi sedikit menelisik matanya. 

Seungcheol berkedip dan menemukan wajah Jeonghan tepat diatas wajahnya. Air mukanya sibuk berubah-ubah dari penasaran, kebingungan, ketakutan, dan berubah menjadi kepuasan. 

Sepanjang Jeonghan sibuk menelanjangi setiap inci dari wajah pria di bawah dengan matanya, Seungcheol lagi-lagi mempunyai permasalahan dengan bagaimana tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba meradang. Kali ini, ada keinginan untuk mengecup satu bibir berwarna merah jambu disana. Dorongan yang cukup besar, mengingat Seungcheol harus melukai dirinya sendiri dengan mengepalkan tangannya keras dalam rangka menahan diri. 

“ _Done_.” Ucap Jeonghan dengan penuh percaya diri. 

Seungcheol tak mempercayai itu. “Sumpah, kalau rambut gue jadinya ngaco lo harus tanggung jawab.” 

Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya santai, matanya menggoda Seungcheol dengan tatapan terkejut. “ _So you will be bald real soon_ _after this?_ ” 

Seungcheol merajuk sejadi-jadinya. “Haaan!” 

“ _I’m kidding! It’s okay._ Ngaca sana.” 

Seungcheol menghela napas. Matanya menutup rapat, sebelum kemudian terbuka lagi. Jeonghan masih disana. Tepat diatasnya, dengan kedua tangan berada di pipi kiri dan kanan Seungcheol. Keadaan berubah menjadi kikuk sesaat setelah mata mereka bertemu. Namun, walaupun seperti itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergeming, seakan saling menantang. 

Dalam satu laporan harian yang selalu Mingyu lakukan, ada cerita tentang ciuman pertamanya dengan Jeonghan. Mingyu bilang, rasanya seperti bertempelan dengan benda kenyal, tetapi benda tersebut kemudian ikut merespon. Seungcheol tertawa akan perumpamaan sahabatnya di malam kemarin. Bukan pertama kalinya anak itu mencium seseorang, tetapi yang menyenangkan dari Mingyu adalah ia selalu menghargai siapapun pasangan yang sedang menjalin hubungan bersama dirinya dengan tak pernah membandingkan. 

Mingyu juga bilang, kalau Jeonghan adalah seorang pencium yang pasif, dan kita harus lebih aktif untuk membantunya bergerak. 

_“Yah, capek dong kalau gitu? Masa kita doang yang horny?”_

_Sahabatnya terkekeh._

_“Justru disitu challenge nya. Kalau moment nya udah pas, dia pasti_ _ikut_ _an_ _gerak sendiri, kok.”_

Bibir yang mereka bicarakan itu, sekarang ada di depan matanya. Terlihat selembut bagaimana Mingyu menceritakan, dan juga kini kosong tak berpenghuni. 

Seungcheol yang pertama kali bergerak maju. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat, dan menuju ke satu titik dimana matanya kini terarah. Jeonghan tak bergeming di tempatnya. Namun tanpa dilihat atau dirasakan pun, Seungcheol tahu betapa besar degupan jantungnya dan bagaimana saat ini sekujur tubuh Jeonghan bergetar hebat. 

Seungcheol hampir sampai disana. Hembusan napas Jeonghan menembus ke pori-pori kulitnya, menyebar hangat hingga ke tulang. 

_Namun, bolehkah?_

“Mas Jeonghan _... iki lho kue pancongnya wis tak beli..._ ” 

Baik Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol tersentak ditempat. Kini saling memalingkan mata, dan menjauh dari satu sama lain. Sang pria berambut abu-abu berdeham. Tubuhnya serta-merta berdiri, dan ia kini sedang memakai kaosnya cepat-cepat. 

“ _Thanks for the haircut_.” 

Kali ini gantian Jeonghan yang berdeham. Wajahnya yang memerah ia tutupi dengan memalingkan mata, dan ia kini setengah jalan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menuju ke luar. “ _Pleasure_.” 

“Gue balik, ya. Sekali lagi _thanks_.” 

*** 

“Han, lo yakin?” 

Seungcheol duduk di kursi penumpang dengan bertumpu pada pegangan tangan yang menggantung diatas pintu. Matanya tak hanya melirik, namun kini mendelik saat akhirnya kaki Jeonghan menginjak pedal gas. 

Mobil berjalan, dan perlahan jantung Seungheol terasa berdislokasi dari tempatnya. 

“ _First time driving in a year, baby_ .” Katanya, lebih kepada kata-kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Jeonghan bilang, orang tua nya tak pernah mengijinkan dirinya untuk membawa mobil sendiri bagaimanapun urgensinya. Selalu ada sopir yang siap sedia menjemput, atau Jisoo disana menemani. Hari ini, rekor tersebut dipatahkan lewat Seungcheol. “ _Fuck, i’m nervous_.” 

Dalam hati Seungcheol juga sedang ikut panik-panik ajaib. Tak hanya karena jika terjadi sesuatu ia yang akan disalahkan, namun juga karena ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Jeonghan. Mingyu, diatas sana, pasti akan sedih. 

Pria dibelakang kemudi melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Insting menyetirnya mungkin sedikit berkurang karena setahun tidak dipergunakan, dan sekarang ia sedang perlahan membangunnya kembali. Namun raut bersemangat diwajah Jeonghan mematahkan seribu ketakutan lainnya, sehingga Seungcheol kini hanya berharap semua akan baik-baik saja, karena ia ingin hari ini tak berakhir dengan rumah sakit ataupun pemakaman. 

“ _I know you know something about me that you didn’t tell me yet_.” Ucap Jeonghan, saat akhirnya berhasil membawa mobil di jalan lurus dengan stabil. 

Aliran darah Seungcheol seketika naik ke kepalanya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. “Tahu darimana?” 

Jeonghan mendengus, seakan mengatakan kepada pria disampingnya bahwa sudah telat untuk menjadi berpura-pura. Namun pria itu tak mengatakan apapun lebih lanjut, ia seakan-akan memberikan seluruh wewenang untuk angkat bicara kepada Seungcheol. Jeonghan memperbesar _volume_ lagu yang ia putar di _speaker_ , dan mengalihkan topik membicaraan. 

“ _Is that a real Boston Uni cap?_ ” 

Seungcheol bahkan tak sadar ia memakainya sampai Jeonghan menyinggungnya barusan. Ia meraba kepalanya, merasakan bahan dari sang topi diantara jari-jarinya. “Yep.” 

“ _Boston, huh?_ ” Jeonghan menggodanya, dan Seungcheol mendengus geli. 

“Jangan gitu. Kampus lo juga keren ada danau nya.” 

Tentu saja Seungcheol tahu dimana Jeonghan berkuliah. Namun pria itu tak tahu bahwa ia tahu, dan hal ini pasti membingungkan. Jeonghan menyegel bibirnya rapat-rapat akan itu. 

Pria tersebut kini sedang menikmati waktunya dengan lagu-lagu yang ia putar di audio mobil Seungcheol. Kepalanya menggeleng, tangannya menjentik, badannya meliuk. Jeonghan sedang membayar satu tahun terakhirnya dengan menikmati hal sesederhana menyetir, dan dirinya bersinar seterang matahari. 

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_ _,_ _we'll play jacks and Uno cards. I'll be your best friend, and you'll be mine valentine. Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to, 'cause I want to hold yours too. We'll be playmates and lovers, and share our secret worlds..._

Pada suatu hari di tengah matahari yang bersinar terik, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk mengkonsiderasi apakah ia harus menerangkan jalan gelap yang kini Jeonghan lalui untuk segalanya tentang Mingyu. 

Pada suatu hari di tengah kota yang semrawut dan berdebu, Seungcheol ingin menulis segalanya yang baru di lembaran kosong Jeonghan. 

Mereka berakhir dengan mendobrak apartement Seungcheol paksa karena tangan yang sama-sama sibuk meraba. Seungcheol di belahan bagian belakang tubuh Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan di gundukan yang kini tersemat diantara selangkangan Seungcheol. 

Keduanya tak hanya satu dua kali menabrak berbagai barang disana dan bangun kembali, tentu saja dengan tawa dan pakaian yang kini tertanggal dimana-mana. Kini yang ada hanya kulit yang saling bertemu dengan kulit, serta birahi yang memenuhi sebagian besar dari akal sehat. 

Melempar Jeonghan dengan lembut ke atas tempat tidurnya dan melebarkan kaki sang pria untuk kemudian dapat melangkah masuk diantaranya adalah hal yang luar biasa merangsang bagi dirinya. Seungcheol kini, bisa dibilang, dapat menuju klimaks hanya dengan memindai bagaimana Jeonghan terbaring disana. 

Mingyu benar. Jeonghan adalah pencium yang pasif. 

Namun Seungcheol adalah seorang pengelana yang telah banyak makan asam garam. Seungcheol paham bagaimana memainkan kartunya, termasuk bagaimana mendorong siapapun tiba pada puncak kenikmatan. Dan hari ini giliran Jeonghan yang akan ia buat mabuk kepayang. 

Seungcheol menciumnya dengan tangan yang berputar-putar di setiap bagian tubuh Jeonghan. Memelintir putingnya hingga Jeonghan memekik dengan lenguhan, menggelitik selangkangannya hingga sang pria menggelinjang hebat, dan mengelus satu lubang dibawah sana dengan _gesture_ menggoda. Tekadang meraba, terkadang masuk barang beberapa inci, terkadang meninggalkannya kosong—menyiksa Jeonghan sampai ke titik tertingginya. 

Cara tersebut berhasil, karena Jeonghan kini melumat bibirnya dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya. Menyedot, menggigit, menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Seungcheol dibuat menggelepar bahkan saat yang Jeonghan lakukan hanyalah memainkan lidahnya didalam sana. 

“ _Please don’t..._ ” Racau Jeonghan terengah saat Seungcheol mengecup lehernya lembut dengan segala afeksi yang ia punya. " _Please don’t leave me... yeah?_ ” 

Pelafalan Jeonghan yang parau dan pilu membuat Seungcheol sadar bahwa kalimat tersebut, pada dasarnya, tak ditujukan kepadanya. Kalimat tersebut diperuntukan kepada si dia yang kini telah hilang, kepada si dia yang mungkin saat ini secara tak langsung ada disana menyaksikan mereka. 

Jeonghan pasti merindukan Mingyu lebih dari apapun tanpa pernah tahu apa yang ia rindukan. Dan Seungcheol tak bisa membayangkan betapa frustasinya menjadi pria itu. 

Malam itu, Jeonghan tertidur di dalam rengkuhan Seungcheol. Masih dengan tubuh tak berbusana satu helai pun, dan hanya selimut yang menutupinya hingga leher. Seungcheol ada disana, mejadi sandaran paling kokoh yang dapat punggung Jeonghan dapatkan. 

Jeonghan menangis sepanjang malam. Tangisnya bahkan tak berhenti walaupun berkali-kali Seungcheol mengatakan mantra yang berbunyi _it’s okay, i’m here, i’m here._

Jeonghan memegangi dadanya bagaikan seseorang yang sedang ditendangi dari bebagai arah, dan Seungcheol tak sampai hati untuk menyaksikan ratapan pilu tersebut. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mendekap sang pria seerat mungkin, dan membisikan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga. 

Jeonghan terlelap dengan air mata yang jatuh setetes, dan jari-jari Seungcheol yang mengusapnya lembut. 

Satu lagi yang terjadi malam itu: _Seungcheol jatuh cinta._

*** 

Untuk menjadi berpura-pura bahwa yang ada diantara mereka jauh dari bayang-bayang-bayang Mingyu adalah merupakan hal yang sulit. Apalagi disaat kehadiran Seungcheol tak diharapkan oleh siapapun orang disekitar Jeonghan, namun hal sebodoh cinta sudah terlanjur terjadi. 

Seungcheol bisa-bisa gila, mungkin, setiap kali otaknya merekonsiliasi akan segala kemungkinan yang ada di depan sana. 

Namun Jeonghan yang duduk di pangkuannya, Jeonghan yang mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya, Jeonghan yang mengecup kening, mata, hidung, bibir, dan dagunya, Jeonghan yang memeluknya seerat perangko terlengket di dunia, membuat Jakarta tak lagi berdebu dan gersang. Membuatnya ingin tinggal, dan membuatnya melupakan Boston yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi tempat pelariannya. 

“ _Hey,_ ” Jeonghan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan lembut, membuat Seungcheol berfokus kepadanya, dan hanya kepadanya. “ _I love you?_ ” 

Ada satu titik dimana dada Seungcheol terasa diremas. Nyeri, perih, dan seperti tak akan berfungsi. Namun presensi Jeonghan disana mengobatinya lebih kuat dari obat manapun, dan lukanya tertutup seketika. 

Seungcheol meninggalkan satu kecupan terdalam di kening Jeonghan, dengan segenap ketulusan dan kasih sayang. “ _I love you. Of course._ ” 

*** 

Seungcheol melakukan hal bodoh hari ini. Ia melakukan hal bodoh dengan membiarkan Jeonghan berkelana sendiri di kamarnya, dan menemukan ponsel Mingyu di laci nya. 

Tentu saja, sebuah ponsel dengan sebagian kenangan akan sahabat dan cintanya itu sekarang. 

Yang tak Seungcheol sangka-sangka adalah, bagaimana Jeonghan kini sedang bergetar hebat disana, menahan kepalanya yang berputar dan berputar, dan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. 

Bahkan Jisoo tak dapat menghadapinya hari itu. Pria tersebut menjemput Jeonghan di apartement Seungcheol, dan pergi tanpa sepatah dua kata pun. Fokusnya hanyalah kepada Jeonghan yang memintanya untuk mengantarkan pulang, dan tak ada yang lain. 

Saat meninggalkan apartement nya, Seungcheol dapat melihat bagaimana di sudut matanya tangan Jeonghan masih menggengam ponsel tersebut erat di dada, seakan setiap keping memori disana dapat terkirim dengan sendirinya. 

Hati Seungcheol sakit dan mengecil. 

Jeonghan mengunci hidupnya untuk siapapun, tanpa pengecualian. Sulit untuk menggapai Jeonghan saat pria tersebut bahkan tak ingin digapai. 

Hari-harinya diisi dengan menunggu, namun ia pun tak tahu apakah suatu saat nanti kabar baik yang akan ia dapatkan. 

Seungcheol mengunjungi makam Mingyu hari itu. Ia berjongkok disana, seakan semakin lama ia berdiam diri semakin dekat pula sebuah solusi. Kepalanya terus-terusan menunduk, dipandanginya semut-semut di tanah yang kini menari bebas. Setidaknya semut-semut itu punya pilihan. 

Matahari yang terik menusuk tengkoraknya, dan Seungcheol kini tak tahu apakah sebulir air matanya turun karena panas yang menyiksa ataukah perasaan yang membuncah di dada. 

“Gyu,” Ucapnya terisak, mati-matian menahan tangis. “Kalau habis ini Han sadar kalau dia sesayang itu sama lo... dia bakalan ngelupain gue gak, ya?” 

Seumur hidupnya, ia selalu berprinsip tak ingin semerana ini karena cinta. Cinta tahi kucing. Masih banyak hal lebih penting dari itu yang pantas untuk dipikirkan. Terjebak dan mengalami situasi itu secara langsung... Seungcheol kini sadar bahwa manusia selalu butuh sosok lain untuk memberinya afeksi dan memvalidasi perasaanya. 

Selama satu minggu, dirinya bahkan tak mengenal apa itu tidur. 

*** 

Di tanggal enam April, seseorang berulangtahun. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang menyala, selalu kesusahan mencari celana karena kakinya yang panjang, seringkali memecahkan gelas karena menyenggolnya tak sengaja, dan adalah satu sosok pemberi pelukan terhangat di muka bumi ini. 

Orang itu juga menyukai cokelat panas lebih dari apapun, pintar dalam mata kuliah yang dijalani, memasak untuknya tiap akhir pekan, dan menyayangi Jeonghan sebagaimana ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. 

Kim Mingyu di memorinya samar-samar, namun kepingan-kepingan yang pria itu simpan membuat Jeonghan mempelajari segalanya kembali sedari awal. Dan Jeonghan sadar, bahwa hati kecilnya pun menyayangi sang pria sebagaimana Tuhan menyayangi umatnya; tulus, dan tak bersyarat. 

“Kenapa sih, Soo? Kenapa harus... ditutup-tutupin?” Tanyanya pada suatu malam, dengan Jisoo yang mengijinkan kepala Jeonghan untuk menangis dipangkuannya. 

Awalnya Jisoo enggan bercerita. Awalnya Jisoo masih teguh pendirian. Namun, toh, membiarkan Jeonghan tenggelam di dalam kegelapan pun sudah tak ada guna lagi, bukan? 

“Han, malem itu...” Tangan Jisoo meraba mengikuti garis alis Jeonghan. Ada indikasi ketakutan di dalam sana yang membuat Jeonghan seketika takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. “Malem itu mobilnya lo yang nyetir...” 

_And now it make_ _sense._

Jeonghan menutupi sakitnya, sedihnya, rasa bersalahnya, dengan melupakan. Semua ini terjadi karena dirinya. Alasan lainnya untuk Jeonghan membenci dirinya sendiri, karena telah menaruh Mingyu di tempat paling belakang dalam ingatan nya. 

Ada satu kenangan yang berenang-renang dengan jelas di kepala. Tentang Mingyu nya yang baik hati, tentang malam itu dan kecerobohan Jeonghan, tentang mereka yang mempunyai segudang rencana tak terealisasi, dan tentang... _Seungcheol_. 

Seungcheol membuatnya bingung. Seungcheol membuatnya merasa sakitnya akan hilang. Seungcheol menyakiti dan menyembuhkan disaat yang bersamaan. 

Namun Jeonghan butuh Seungcheol. Ia butuh, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perdebatan batin yang ada di dalam dirinya terasa seperti tak pernah akan usai. 

Pada suatu hari, Jeonghan telah berada di titik terendahnya. Ia lelah merindukan Mingyu, ia lelah menelisik kenangan yang kini tinggal kenangan, dan ia lelah memberitahu hatinya untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Segalanya berkecamuk dan menyiksa, dan ketukan pintu kamarnya di jam sebelas malam menyelamatkannya dari pikiran-pikiran buruk. 

Seungcheol berdiri disana dengan sejuta kekhawatiran. 

Dan Jeonghan memeluknya erat, seerat yang ia mampu. 

“Kata mama kamu... mungkin aku bisa bantu.” Begitu katanya, ragu dan tanpa kepercayaan diri. Jeonghan tertawa dalam hati. Bukan hanya karena Seungcheol yang meremehkan dirinya, tapi juga karena sang pria tak tahu kekuatan yang ia punya untuk menyembuhkan. 

“Bisa,” Ucap Jeonghan dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. “Kamu bisa, Seungcheol.” 

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Jeonghan kembali meringkuk di pelukan Seungcheol. Kali ini keduanya sama-sama beristirahat, dan menceritakan segalanya yang baik tentang Mingyu yang kini ada diatas sana. 

“Dia lagi apa ya, Cheol, di surga?” 

Seungcheol terkekeh lembut, sembari mengecup puncak kepala Jeonghan lembut. “Lagi senyum?” 

“ _Why_?” Tanya Jeonghan lagi, dengan nada pertanyaan yang penasaran. 

“Karena disini kamu baik-baik aja, Han.” 

Sang pria berambut hitam ikut tersenyum, membelai tangan Seungcheol yang kini tersampir di depan dada nya. “ _I hope he really did_ _smile from up there_.” 

“ _He is_.” 

_But it's time for me to go home... It's getting late and dark outside, i need to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity..._

“Cheol?” 

“Hm?” 

“ _I’m sorry... Thank you... And i love you?_ ” 

_I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but i've got to get a move on with my life..._

“Aku juga sayang sama kamu, Jeonghan.” _It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry._ “Pasti.” 

—FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
